


Camelot

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Nikolas in love for real, Original Character(s), sweet and loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Definitions:1. in Arthurian legend, the city of King Arthur2. A place or situation regarded as very enlightened, cultured, beautiful, and peaceful
Relationships: Nikolas Cassadine/Original Female Character(s)





	Camelot

**Camelot**   
  
He didn't want to trust in anyone or anything - believe that things could last, only to lose a love in the most devastating way possible. But something about her smile, that wide, sweet toothy grin, made him want to try again. She had captured his attention in a way he didn't expect anyone ever to do again.    
  
He sat on the grand sofa in the day room watching as she twirled his son around the room. Spencer was giggling and smiling happily. It was his sixth birthday and she had made him a cake and even bought him a few presents, including the toy train he had been envying in the local toy store. She always went above and beyond the call of duty and what warmed Nikolas's heart most was that his son loved her and she clearly adored him too. Spencer had never looked happier, truth be told. And Nikolas appreciated Yvette, appreciated her and realized, he was falling for her in a way he had never expected, never counted on. It was such a cliché really. The rich father falling for the young French au pair of humble birth but there it was. She was going to be his Guinevere. She was going to be his heaven and his hell and he was prepared for it.    
  
For the first time, he wasn't afraid to love someone again.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
It was Nikolas's ritual to tuck his son in himself every night he wasn't away from the large estate on a business trip. Yvette respected that and never tried to intrude on father and son bonding time but Nikolas surprised her tonight by asking her to read to him and Spencer. She pulled out her favorite book on Arthurian legends and began to read in that lilting, accented voice of hers that was so hypnotic. Nikolas's eyes never strayed from her and his son who was tucked in her lap. They made a beautiful, tranquil picture. A couple times he felt her returning his gaze and there was a hint of a smile on her flawless rosy face.   
  
Soon enough Spencer had fallen asleep to the sound of Yvette's voice and the rain lightly tapping at the window. Nikolas lightly settled his son back on his fluffy pillows and then he and Yvette walked out of the room.   
  
After shutting the door, Yvette started to turn and walk away when Nikolas said "wait. Please." She turned around and looked at him, her crystalline eyes hooded and her expression expectant but also shy. He could relate. He felt exactly the same way. He was about to lay his heart on the line to a woman he had never so much as kissed.   
  
"Yes, Monsieur Cassadine?"   
  
"Nikolas. Remember. It's Nikolas."   
  
"Right. Of course," she said, dropping her eyes for a moment in embarrassment before turning back to face him. "What is on your mind?"   
  
Nikolas cleared his throat. "You... Always."   
  
Yvette's already rosy complexion heated in a deeper shade of crimson. "Mons - I mean, Nikolas. You are ... I don't know what to say."   
  
Nikolas nodded. "You don't have to say anything. It is how I feel. You captivate me, Yvette. Everything about you draws me in like the proverbial moth to a burning flame."   
  
Yvette quirked her head. "So am I to understand then that you are attracted to me against your own will?"   
  
Nikolas was at a loss for words and then she was murmuring under her breath in French and beginning to stalk away. Before he could stop himself he was following for her and reaching for her hand, lightly pulling her back towards him. She crashed into his chest and they looked at each other for a long, charged moment of silence. Then she started to pull away and he said, "I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I guess you can say I'm gun-shy about relationships of any kind. They never work out. Yes my attraction to you took me by surprise but I want to embrace it. I want to embrace the happiness only you can bring, the light you bring to this drafty old place."   
  
"Nikolas, are you sure I'm what you really want? I'm poor, I never knew my birth parents, and you're of noble birth. You are hurting for your lost loves and your son Aidan who wasn't really yours. Maybe you're confusing appreciation for me with something else entirely."   
  
He shook his head and reached out and cupped her delicate cheek. "Yvette, I know what I feel. It's real. I understand if you don't feel the same and I hate to think I've put you in an awkward position but you had to know how I felt. I never wanted to tell anyone I cared for them so badly."   
  
Yvette leaned into his hand and then reached out and touched his face too, resting her forehead against his. "You're sure then? If we start something, it will be impossible to go back to the way things were before."   
  
"I don't want to," Nikolas murmured. "I don't want to be just employer and employee. I want to be everything we can possibly be."   
  
"Moi aussi," she said and then they were kissing and her lips were soft and explorative on his and much of the darkness that he always carried around inside of him began to ebb away as her warm mouth moved against his.   
  
When they pulled apart, she touched her puffy lips. "Mondieu ..." she murmured.   
  
He nodded. Then they were kissing again then and she was tugging at his shirt and it came off over his head as he walked her backwards towards his room.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Much later, she was tucked against his bare chest, sleeping peacefully as he watched her. He pressed a kiss to her right temple and she stirred a bit but didn't wake. He smiled for the first time in so long and whispered to her, "Yvette DuPre, you are my own personal Camelot."   
  
The rain picked up in intensity and soon he had drifted off himself, content for the first time in so long in her embrace.   
  
.FINIS.


End file.
